Pit's (Temporary) New Home
by Pikatwig
Summary: Due to an illness at Palutena's temple, Pit needs to go live with Viridi for a while. Hilarity ensues. Minor PitXViridi


Muk wrote me a birthday story back in January, so… time I return the favor.

He gave me three ideas and… well… one of them was something I've been planning on doing anyway and the other was something I couldn't come up with a plot for… plus, this is the fifth year since Uprising originally came out. Plus, with Muk's gift to me, it was step out of his comfort zone. Might as well try that myself.

Kid Icarus belongs to Nintendo and the like.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in?!" Pit demanded to know.

"Sorry sir, everybody else is sick," a Centurion told him.

Pit loudly groaned as he walked away.

* * *

"The old job board… never thought I'd be back here," Pit sighed as he stared at a wall with various job requests, "...going all Mystery Dungeon to find something to do… let's see…"

Pit began to mumble as he read them over, before finding a simple one.

'Job: Dig out some large carrots,' it read.

* * *

Pit rapidly digged into the ground with the Tiger Claws to get out the rather giant carrots for whoever sent the job. He soon finished and smiled a bit, "Alright, done."

"Thanks a lot," the person who had put up the job told him.

"...oh no…" Pit muttered as he turned to Viridi, "Hello…"

"Hoo boy…" Viridi sighed.

* * *

"So… Palutena is ill and you had to go find something to do?" Viridi checked as they arrived at her temple.

"Pretty much…" Pit responded, "Uh… do you think I could… you know… stay here for a little while?"

Viridi grew wide-eyed in response before a wicked smile formed on her face, "Alright… I'll let you do that…"

"Thanks,"

"But! You need to do what I tell you to do…"

"...within reason."

"Yes, within reason. I won't send you on any missions to hurt that hairless apes, I promise,"

"Alright,"

"And one other thing… you gotta call me your Mistress."

Pit sighed and nodded a bit.

"This is gonna be fun," Viridi muttered with a smirk.

* * *

"A weed? I thought you wouldn't want to have weeds cut," Pit commented in confusion.

"Are you talking back?" Viridi asked with a glare.

"...no, I'm just confused."

"It's blocking sun from reaching other plants,"

"I gotcha, Mistress," Pit nodded as he took out his bow, split it into daggers, climbed up and began to try to cut the weed… only for it to grow back. Pit cut it again and it regrew. Pit kept it up for a while, unaware that Viridi was making it grow back after he had cut it.

* * *

Pit was working on getting a tarp in place to block rain from a hole, but his metal bow resulted in Phosphora's lighting blasting the angel.

* * *

"WHY AM I BEING USED FOR THEIR TARGET PRACTICE?!" Pit yelled as he ran from various members of the Forces of Nature blasting at him.

"Our targets broke," Viridi responded, "Now hold still!"

Pit slowed down nervously and got blasted into a wall as a result.

* * *

Pit sat as a human footstool for Viridi as she sat in her throne, "...savoir of Skyworld, guy who fell Hades… footstool…"

"Be quiet," Viridi responded.

The angel sighed as he just remained where he was.

"That comfy?" Phosphora asked as she walked over to Viridi.

"Indeed," Viridi giggled, "Alright Pit, you can go now."

Pit smiled as he walked outside of the temple to try and relax a bit.

"That's certainly something," Phosphora giggled.

"Yea," Viridi nodded, "He's certainly loyal, I can say,"

"Do you like him?"

Viridi blushed heavily in response, "NO I DON'T!"

"Sure you don't," Phosphora giggled a bit.

"OUT!"

The lightning general simply giggled as she walked out, leaving Viridi to blush at the thought.

* * *

"Hey… Pit?" Viridi began as she walked out to see him simply staring out at the sky.

"Yea, Mistress?" he responded.

"...you can just call me by my name, now," Viridi told him as she sat down next to him, "So… mind my asking something?"

"What's up?"

"...do you like working for me?"

Pit thought for a moment before giving a smile, "Yea. I like it… I'll admit, some of the tasks are kinda silly, but for the most part it's fun."

Viridi smiled a bit in response as she cuddled up with the angel. Pit blushed faintly at the cuddle, but didn't fight it.

* * *

The next day rolled around and Viridi was tending to her plant soldiers, when one told her something. Viridi was about to yell, but had to quiet her tone because Pit was nearby.

"He's gonna leave?!" Viridi muttered.

The soldier nodded and explained it to her.

"...that dumb Palutena's feeling better… need a plan, fast…" she muttered as she recalled something she had and smirked a little.

* * *

"Hey, Pit," Viridi smiled as she walked over to him, "I got you something."

"Oh. What is it?"

Viridi handed what appeared to be a small white rose, "It's a little good luck charm around my parts. You put it on your head,"

"Alright," Pit nodded as he set the flower atop his head. His eyes then flashed green and he bowed to Viridi.

"Yes!" she cheered, "Looks like that idea from that one Mario game for the Wii worked. Flowers to control the minds of others…"

Pit simply kept at his bowed position before Viridi motioned for him to rise.

"Alright Pit, you're my Officer now. You're a loyal member to the Forces of Nature, ok?"

"Yes Mistress…"

* * *

Palutena walked around Skyworld in search of Pit before she saw Pit doing some training with Viridi nearby, "Oh, hello Viridi, Pit,"

"Heya," Viridi waved as Pit continued to train, a pink Palm being used by the angel, "What's up?"

"I was looking for Pit. What's he doing here?"

"Training," Viridi responded.

"Alright," Palutena nodded as she walked away.

"Phew," Viridi smiled, only for an arrow shot to blast off the rose on Pit's head.

"Oh, hi Lady Palutena," Pit smiled as he walked over to Palutena.

"Good to see you Pit. Think you can go and get something for me?"

"Sure," Pit nodded as he turned to Viridi, "Bye Viridi, thanks for letting me work for you until Lady Palutena got better.

"But, but, but, but…" Viridi stammered as Palutena turned to her.

"Nice try with that mind control plant, first off."

"...what gave me away?"

"One, I played Super Paper Mario. Two, I've been better for two days, so Pit should've been home. Three, try not having him train with a weapon that only works if somebody is devoted to you," Palutena smirked, "Pit's got Smash Training to do. See you around,"

Viridi growled in anger as she walked off in a huff.

* * *

The Goddess of Nature sat out in a valley, alone.

"Stupid Palutena… she stole Pit from me… I'll show her… somehow…" she muttered before she heard somebody training, "Hmm?"

She walked forward and saw Dark Pit was in the midst of training. Gears began to turn in the goddess' mind as she walked over to him, "Hey, so I hear you still have a grudge against Pit. Perhaps you and I could join forces against him and Palutena. I mean, with our combined might, I bet we can take them out for sure. So, what do you say? I'll make you an officer."

There was a bit of silence as Dark Pit thought.

"Works for me." he ultimately told her.

* * *

"Hey, it's Pittoo!" Pit smiled.

"Would you quit calling me that?!" he angrily responded.

"Now where did you disappear to after the fight with Hades?" Palutena demanded to know.

"Actually, Dark Pit works for me now. He's an officer in the Forces of Nature."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Just because we fought together once doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy now. In fact, the Lightning Chariot is also under my command. The battle isn't over yet!"

"Viridi's interests and mine just happen to overlap, so for this fight, I'll be happy to launch you into the stratosphere!"

"Your powers are perfectly matched here."

"It all comes down to skill!"

* * *

I honestly tried my best, but I don't know how well I did. This was interesting to write, yet I don't know how well I did the characters. It's been a while since I last looked at Uprising.

The final two scenes came from a video by ChaosKey on YouTube, forget the rest of his username, and the Palutena's Guidance for Dark Pit. I do expect that to influence any sort of Uprising sequel, given how much Brawl influenced Uprising.

I really don't have a favorite part, so… yea.

Muk, I hope you enjoyed this. ...I'll admit, I am going to have something else made, just in case.

Just Live More.


End file.
